


I Am Not Sleeping Beauty

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: Derek and Stiles Reacting to the Other in Danger [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Derek, Love Confessions, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years into college for the pack, everything starts to settle down. No more crazy monsters every month, the wolves all know how to control themselves, it's good. Stiles had gone and fixed what was broken inside of him and it seems he wasn't the only one. A newly repaired Alpha werewolf named Derek seems to be fixed also.<br/>But this doesn't mean Beacon Hills is without visitors. It still is a Beacon after all.<br/>A witch arrives and puts a spell on Derek and now he won't wake up. Stiles never got to tell him about his feelings, and Scott said it might be a good idea to get it out.<br/>So Stiles tells the sleeping Derek everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you like it, I think I'm going to make a lot of little drabbles about Derek and Stiles reacting to the other in danger so I made a series! It's my first series ever so I'm a little excited.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!  
> P.S. For anyone wondering what happened to Over the Moon, I'm editing it a little more and then re-posting it. It'll be back up soon.

Stiles hunches in on himself further, glancing at the unmoving werewolf in front of him. Fourteen days, two whole weeks, Derek has been out, under this spell a witch casted. The pack can’t find her, she’s seemingly gone. Without her here to fix the curse, Derek might never wake up.

And that, that scares Stiles more than anything else. He always thought they’d have time. After things calmed down and he got back from college they could try it, being together. He assumed it would work and Derek would be his happily ever after-the end.

But he hasn’t told Derek yet. He hasn’t told him and now he might never get a chance to. Scott told him it might help to tell Derek now even though he can’t hear Stiles. Stiles wants to, he’d just feel so silly talking to Derek when Derek couldn’t hear him or reply. But after two long weeks, anything that could offer a sliver of solace would be helpful.

“Uh, hey Derek.” Stiles says, glancing around him to make sure no one is listening. “It’s Stiles here, if you didn’t know. I want to tell you something. It’s-it’s a little complicated and a very long story, but it seems like you’ve got time.” Stiles holds back a bitter laugh at that. “So, here it goes.

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. I-I think since the whole pool thing. You remember, the kanima, you being paralyzed, almost drowning, yeah you remember. After it was all over and we were outside the school, you were talking about the kanima and I had finished your sentence, saying it was an abomination.

“You had looked at me like you understood. You got what I meant because you had felt it too. Feeling like a failure, hating yourself on the inside. I covered my insecurities up with jokes and sarcasm, you covered yours up with broodiness and growling. I never met someone who I felt could truly relate before, and something about that made me feel strange.

“I had already respected you greatly. Going through what you did and continuing to try, that must’ve taken a lot of strength. But I kept watching you, saw how you handled all the crap that came at you. You were broken on the inside, kinda like me.

“And after things started to settle down, you started putting yourself back together, tried to find some peace. I know you got a therapist, I didn’t tell anyone. But I was so happy for you, for fixing yourself.

“I decided to do the same, try and figure out what I needed. I dealt with some of the shit I hadn’t and eventually I got back to where I used to be. And I didn’t know what to do, now that I was fixed.

“I came home for Christmas break and that party we all had on New Year’s, you were there. You were there, smiling with Cora and Isaac, teasing them about being in love. I just, I knew then. I loved you, and now that both of us were fixed, maybe we could give it a try.

“I was planning on telling you that night. But then I thought about what would happen if you didn’t have feelings for me. I would be ruining your happiness. We’d be awkward around each other and it’s not like we can just avoid one another. So I kept it to myself, and I have been since that night.” Stiles sighs, fiddling with his hands. “Please wake up, Derek. I need you to wake up.”

Nothing changes. It’s still quiet in the little room the in the back of Deaton’s practice. Derek doesn’t stir or blink or anything. He just lies there, unmoving, almost like he’s sleeping. Stiles snorts to himself at that thought; Derek as Sleeping Beauty. He chances a glance at the sleeping werewolf’s face and sighs, standing up. He’s got an early class tomorrow and if he doesn’t start driving back to Stanford now he won’t make it in time. He bends down and presses a light kiss to Derek’s forehead before turning to leave.

“Stiles?” A hoarse voice asks. Stiles spins around to see Derek blinking at him, frowning. “What’s-What’s going on?”

“You’re awake.” Stiles’ eyes widen. It only takes two large steps and he’s back next to the bed, hugging Derek close. “You are never getting near a witch again.”

“I resent that.” A third female voice says. Stiles jumps and spins around to see the witch in the corner of the room, smiling. Stiles’ eyes narrow.

“What the hell do you want?” He asks. The witch frowns.

“Now, now dear. Is that anyway to talk to someone who finally helped you find your love?” She asks. Stiles tenses but doesn’t move or change expressions.

“What do you mean?” Stiles hisses through his teeth.

“I put a nice little charm on your beloved so he’d fall asleep until he got a kiss from his true love. Or his mate, as you werewolf types say. I’m just here to explain so you both don’t go back to pining from afar. Enjoy your happy ending, boys. I’m off,” And with a spin, the witch is gone. It gets quiet again for a minute before Stiles turns to Derek.

“You love me too.” He says, smiling a little. Derek flushes and looks down.

“Sorta.” He mumbles. Stiles grins goofily and shoves himself next to Derek on the small bed.

“Nuh-uh, you _love_ me. I’m your _true love_.” Stiles says. Derek sighs and shakes his head.

“You love me back.” He says, a small happy smile on his face. Stiles grins even wider.

“You bet you furry ass I do. You’re my sleeping beauty.” He says. Derek frowns.

“I am _not_ Sleeping Beauty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
